


Phenomena

by tkbenjamin



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Kirk Prime - Freeform, M/M, POV Spock, Star Trek: AOS, Star Trek: Generations, Th'y'la bond, kirk - Freeform, spock prime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: Kirk realises something and gets pissed off at the fcuking Nexis.





	

When the emotion hit him Spock stumbled at his station. He had to put his hand out to steady himself. He turned his head sharply to his Captain in his Command Chair, sure to see trouble. He saw Jim. Jim was sitting quietly. Too quietly. His hands fisted, his jaw clench so tight Spock could hear his teeth grinding. Something was making his Captain furious.

Taking a steadying breath he walked over to the human and took position at his side, keeping his hands clasped behind his back. “Captain, may I be of service?” he queried calmly.

Kirk didn't even acknowledge him. He was staring ahead. Eyes fixed and locked, mentally and emotionally dripping pure pain and fury. Spock took a step forward and entered his Captain’s eyeline. “Captain! “ he snapped. Kirk blinked and focused on him finally.

“Spock, Spock, oh my god Spock. How can he put up with it. God damn!” Kirk gasped out. His hands going to his chest. Right over his human heart and rubbing the area vigorously.

Spock quirked his head to the side, “Captain?” he questioned.

“Sorry Spock, it's...I've slowly been understanding the memories left me by the Ambassador, when he used the mind meld on me. It's taken me this long to go through them all. I can't understand how he can keep going after what he lost. I can't even fathom how he can stand it. God damned phenomenon. One phenomenon took the life I might have had and changed it. Made it harder. And a goddamned phenomenon took away what he had. His T'hy'la, his everything. How can he even stand it? How?” Kirk blurted out, hands shaking as he ran his fingers through his hair and over his face. “I’m so damned angry, furious really at what we lose to phenomena.”

“You need to explain yourself, Captain,” Spock told him, still curious and worried. 

“Some type of ribbon in space, something he called a Nexus. His T'hy'la, it swallowed his T'hy'la. Just poof, gone. Bond severed. Nothing left. Just gone. I can still feel his pain, his everything. He gave me access to all of it during the meld. I just worked through it all and oh god, Spock, the agony of it. He has to live with that because of some stupid phenomenon. It's not right. Okay, okay I can see you’re confused,” Kirk took a deep breath and visibly wrestled his emotions under control. “Ambassador Spock was Bonded. He referred to his bondmate as T'hy'la, it feels like it should be something really important and rare.”

Spock nodded thoughtfully. “It is Captain. It is so rare I have seen none in my lifetime. With my people so depleted I do not believe a T'hy'la Bonding shall be seen in the near future. Perhaps in time. I believe my father once knew a T'hy'la pairing. It was a great gift,” Spock said thoughtfully.

“Spock, what does it mean? I can almost grasp it, but it's just out of my reach.”

“I do not know what the correct terminology would be Captain. T'hy'la can mean many things-”

“The closest explanation Captain, would be soulmate. Also greatest friend, or brother, but the best meaning I have ever found is ‘everything my soul requires is found within you’”Uhura spoke up from where she had been listening, sitting at her station.

“Soulmate wow, yeah, that makes so much sense. That's what they meant to each other ,” Kirk said quietly to himself. “That explains the pain and loss. The sadness.”

Uhura came to stand next to her Captain’s chair. “Who was the Ambassador’s Soulmate Sir?” she asked softly.

“Captain James Tiberius Kirk,” Jim said in a whisper, eyes never leaving the Vulcan. He saw the shock Spock couldn't hide when the eyebrows lifted to the severe hair line.

Spock took one step back, then another until he found himself against Sulu’s console. He took stock and made himself listen to his Kirk as he kept talking, that fury now contained, and the sudden possessiveness he felt did not go unnoticed. 

“Before ah well, just before. He-he had a Bondmate, anyway, where he came from there’s an I don't know a space and dimensional anomaly, they call it the Nexus. It's like a ribbon of fire that travels the universe sweeping things inside. It swept up his Bondmate. Gone, poof just like that. Never to be felt again. I'm not sure if I'm making sense here. I think I might be too upset to say this clearly. I'm sorry, just ignore me,” Kirk finished again rubbing at his face. 

Spock hmm slowly and went back to his console. Pressing a combination of buttons he turned to the front view screen. “Captain, if you would turn your attention to the view screen. Is this what you are referring to?” he questioned. 

Kirk looked up and launched to his feet “Yes, yes that's it. Where is it?”

“Apparently about half a light year away. We could be in 3 hours at Warp,” Spock answered. 

“Get us there Mr. Spock. Get us there now. Mr. Chekov come with me. We’re going to have a chat with Mr. Scott,” and Kirk swept off the bridge. 

Five hours later, Spock was looking at his older self on the view screen as the other man looked at the older Kirk they had beamed out of the Nexus using the younger Kirk as a template for their transportation beam, they were heading to New Vulcan at their fastest Warp. 

“Mr. Spock, with me,” and Kirk led them away. Once in the turbolift he caged the Vulcan between his arms. “T'hy'la huh? We should really talk about that,” he whispered. 

“Yes Jim,” Spock whispered back smiling and pulling Jim further into his arms. “I believe this is where we should begin,” Spock said softly before tasting Jim’s offered lips. 

Back on the Bridge Uhura held out her hand as crewmen dropped Credit Chips into her palm. “Finally,” she sighed smiling


End file.
